dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Come and Hug Me
Detalles * Título: 이리와 안아줘 / Yiriwa Anajweo * Título en inglés: Come and Hug Me * También conocido como: Come Here and Give Me a Hug * Género: Melodrama, romance, misterio * Cadena: MBC * Episodios: 32 (35 min. c/u) * Periodo de emisión: 16-Mayo-2018 al 19-Julio-2018 * Horario: Miércoles y Jueves, 22:00 * Banda sonora: Come and Hug Me OST Sinopsis Cuando Do Jin (Jang Ki Yong) y Jae Yi (Jin Ki Joo) eran estudiantes de secundaria, eran el primer amor de cada uno. El padre de Do Jin, Hee Jae (Heo Joon Ho) era un psicópata que asesinó a los padres de Jae Yi. Ahora, Do Jin trabaja como detective. Él trata a la familia de la víctima con cuidado. Esta es su manera de expiar el horrible acto de su padre. Mientras tanto, Jae Yi trabaja como actriz. Siguió los pasos de su difunta madre, que era una actriz famosa. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Jae Yi ha sufrido un trastorno por estrés postraumático. Do Jin y Jae Yi se encuentran nuevamente. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Jang Ki Yong como Chae Do Jin / Yoon Na Moo **Nam Da Reum como Do Jin (joven) **Moon Woo Jin como Do Jin (niño) *Jin Ki Joo como Han Jae Yi / Gil Nak Won **Ryu Han Bi como Nak Won (joven) **Ok Ye Rin como Nak Won (niña) *Heo Joon Ho como Yoon Hee Jae Personas cercanas a Chae Do Jin *Kim Kyung Nam como Yoon Hyun Moo **Kim Sang Woo como Hyun Moo (joven) *Seo Jung Yun como Chae Ok Hee *Choi Ri como Chae Suh Jin **Lee Ye Won como Suh Jin (niña) *Lee Da In como Lee Yeon Ji *Kwon Hyuk Soo como Kim Jong Hyun *Jung In Ki como Detective Go Yi Seok Personas cercanas a Han Jae Yi *Yoon Jong Hoon como Gil Moo Won (Hermano) **Jung Yoo Ahn como Gil Moo Won (joven) *Park Soo Young como Pyo Taek *Jung Da Hye como Chun Se Kyung *Joo Woo Jae como Kang Yoong Sung *Park Kyung Choo (박경추) como Gil Sung Shik (Padre) *Park Joo Mi como Ji Hye Won (Madre) Otros *Hong Seung Bum como Yeom Ji Hong *Kim Suh Hyung como Park Hee Young *Yoon Ji Hye como Han Ji Ho *Min Sung Wook como Kang Nam Gil *Bae Hae Sun como Jeon Yoo Ra *Yoo Ha Bok *Kim Ji Eun *Seol Chang Hee *Jang Moon Kyu (장문규) *Shin Yun Sook *Kim Hye Yoon como Yeon Sil *Kim Yeon Ung Cameos *Jang Kwang como Hombre en la TV (Ep. 1) *Song Young Kyu como Detective (Ep.1-2) *Park Seul Gi como Entrevistadora Producción * Director: Choi Joon Bae (최준배) * Guionista: Lee Ah Ram (이아람) Audiencia Fuente: '''TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Reconocimientos * '''2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor (Jang Ki Yong) * '''2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for an Actor in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Jang Ki Yong) * '''2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best New Actor (Kim Kyung Nam) * '''2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Golden Acting Award (Heo Joon Ho) * '''2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best Child Actress (Ryu Han Bi) * '''2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Actor of the Year (Heo Joon Ho) * '''2018 2nd The Seoul Awards: Special Acting Award (Heo Joon Ho) Curiosidades * Se le ofreció los papeles principales a Suzy y Nam Joo Hyuk, pero ambos lo rechazaron, en su lugar se escogió a los actores Jang Ki Yong y Jin Ki Joo. * La fecha de los episodios 15 y 16 fue cambiada del 07 de Junio al 13 de Junio debido al partido Corea del Sur vs. Bolivia. * Los episodios 15 y 16 se movieron nuevamente del 13 de Junio al 14 de Junio debido al cubrimiento de las elecciones de Corea del Sur. * El 20 de Junio el drama no salió al aire por la transmisión del partido Portugal vs. Marruecos. * El 27 de Junio el drama no se emitió debido a la transmisión del partido del Mundial Corea del Sur vs. Alemania. * En el capítulo 20, en la escena del parque de diversiones, se puede escuchar de fondo el tema "What is Love?" de TWICE. * En el capítulo 11 se puede escuchar de fondo el tema "Fake Love" de BTS Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Daum * HanCinema Galería Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-1.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-2.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-3.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-4.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-5.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-6.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-7.jpg Come and Hug Me MBC-2018-8.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Crimen Categoría:De 25 a 39 episodios